Mi Suicidio
by NellieLovet
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - One-shot. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Lamentablemente, Sweeney lo aprende demasiado tarde. Un trágico Sweenett. Se asume que Lucy esta realmente muerta cuando bebió el veneno. Autor: Todd666 Traducción: NellieLovet


Es un One-shot que leí el otro día, es triste, para que negarlo, pero me parece que es muy bueno y que tal vez os guste, como a mí. No soy la mejor traductora, ni la que mejor escribe, pero espero que lo entendáis bien todo ;-)

**Mi Suicidio**

**(_My Suicide_)**

**Por Todd666**

**Traducido por NellieLovet**

La Sra Lovett hizo lentamente su camino hasta 'Sweeney Todd Tonsorial Parlor', temiendo lo que iba a venir. Toby estaba empezando a tener sospechas y ella sabía que tenía que hablar con el descontento barbero sobre su destino. Cuidadosamente, la señora Lovett abrió la puerta de la tienda, la campana tintineó alegremente. La Sra Lovett se rió de la ironía de la campana cuando descubrió a Sweeney Todd mirando fijamente por la ventana.

"Señor Todd, necesitamos hablar ", dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Acerca de qué?" Preguntó sin darse la vuelta. La Sra Lovett tomó un respiro.

"Es Toby, amor." Sweeney se volteó lentamente, lo que permitió a sus ojos ver a la Sra Lovett. Ella odiaba cuando él hacía esto, sentía como si le mirase en su alma. Sweeney dio un paso hacia ella y sacó su amiga favorita.

"¿Él lo sabe?" preguntó Sweeney Todd con una voz peligrosamente baja.

"No, no… él solo tiene unas pequeñas sospechas, eso es todo," respondió rápidamente la Señora Lovett. Sweeney gruñó en respuesta. Él miró lo que ella hacía con sus manos en previsión de lo que él quería hacer con Toby. Sweeney sabía que ella queía a Toby y también sabía que ella lo amaba a él (a Sweeney) y haría cualquier cosa por él. En secreto, él la amaba, también. Sin embargo, echó sus sentimientos a un lado para que no le distrajesen de su venganza por Lucy. Si esto significa ser cruel con la Sra. Lovett, que así sea.

"Mándelo subir," Sweeney le susurró, rechazándola de nuevo. Escuchó a la Sra. Lovett jadear.

"Señor Todd, ¡él no se ha figurado nada todavía! "

"Él sospecha" Él contestó inexpresivamente.

"¡Sólo porque usted es un malhumorado y un tacaño con él! Estaba pensando que si le contamos la verdad- "Antes de que la Sra. Lovett pudiese terminar su oración, Sweeney le dio severamente una bofetada en la cara con tanta fuerza que ella cayó al suelo. Sweeney sentía profundo pesar, pero él lo echó a un lado más cuando la cogió por sus pies.

"Es una cretina pequeña tonta" Él gruñó en su rostro a simple pulgadas del suyo. La Sra. Lovett sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazan con caer de sus ojos.

"Señor Todd, por favor, escucheme… "gimoteó.

"No," Sweeney gruñó, "El muchacho interviene en mi venganza. Decirle la verdad sólo lo haría correr a la ley ".

"¡Usted no lo sabe!"

"¡SILENCIO!"Él rugió con ira, la Sra. Lovett se encogió lejos de él ligeramente. Sweeney se acercó de nuevo, evidentes puñaladas de miedo tenía la panadera.

"Hágalo subir," silbó, dejó ir a la Sra. Lovett Ella se apartó lejos de él y rápidamente abandonó la tienda. Como un zombi, hizo su camino a su sala para encontrar a Toby durmiendo con una botella de ginebra en la mano. Al borde de las lágrimas, la señora Lovett sacudió suavemente a Toby.

"Despierta, querido," Ella le susurró. Toby se levantó y adormilado frotó sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, mamá?"

" El Señor Todd quiere que subas", dijo tranquilamente. Toby asintió y se levantó. La Sra. Lovett le agarró el brazo y le dio un abrazo, "Te quiero, Toby…"susurró. Toby se apartó y sonrió con torpeza, un poco avergonzado.

"Yo, también, mamá. ¡Nos vemos en un momento! "Toby se desvaneció fuera, hacia su muerte. La Sra Lovett miró el lugar donde se encontraba. Poco a poco, ella se levantó y se dirigió a la casa de hornear.

_Doy muerte… y estoy vertiendo pesar carmesí y traición…_

* * *

Sweeney Todd vio caer el cuerpo del niño a la casa de hornear por la trampilla. A su juicio, era triste, sabiendo cuánto le dolía a la Señora Lovett matar al niño. Sweeney empujó rápidamente la tristeza de lado, recordando a sí mismo que la venganza es mucho más importante que los sentimientos de la señora Lovett. A la vez, Sweeney imagino que cuando todo terminase, él finalmente sería capaz de aceptar el amor de ella y finalmente ser feliz. Lo que no sabía era que la señora Lovett estaba llegando al final de su paciencia y cordura por él.

_Estoy muriendo, rezando, sangrado, y gritando…_

La Sra. Lovett meció el cuerpo de Toby en sus brazos y lloró en silencio lágrimas. En su opinión, con tanto dolor y tristeza en su corazón roto, ya no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría seguir en este infierno. Con un gran corazón, la señora Lovett llevó a Toby al horno.

_¿Estoy demasiado perdida para ser salvada? _

Después de abrazarle por última vez, la señora Lovett arrojó su cuerpo en el horno. Le miró como si la quemadura fuese algún tipo de trance. Cuando se hizo demasiado, la señora Lovett cerró la puerta del horno. Poco a poco, se fue al cuerpo con el que estaba horas antes y se puso manos a la obra, su mente estaba en blanco.

_¿Estoy demasiado perdida? _

La tienda de Pies estaba muy tranquila. Dejó que su corazón obteniese lo mejor de él, encabezado por Sweeney, para comprobar que hacía la Sra. Lovett. Cuando él no la encontró en la tienda, se dirigió a la casa de cocimiento, donde se la encontró cortando un cuerpo. Se rompió su corazón frío cuando vio el estado en que ella estaba, pero él empujó todos los sentimientos a un lado y la dejó trabajar. Se dirigió hasta las escaleras de su tienda, él sonrió cuando pensaba en la próxima noche en que el juez finalmente sería suyo.

"Pronto, mi mascota, pronto…"

_Mi Dios, mi señor, regrésame la salvación…_

_Mi Dios, mi señor, regrésame la salvación… _(No pone mi señor, pone "My tourniquet" pero… ¿Mi torniquete?)

* * *

La Sra. Lovett se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente, era un día inusualmente soleado. Se vistió rápidamente y comenzó a hacer el desayuno para Toby y Sweeney Todd. Solo cuando fue a despertar a Toby cuando recordó su muerte. En una silenciosa furia, la señora Lovett arrojó los alimentos del muerto chico por la sala.

_¿Te acuerdas de mí? Perdida por tanto tiempo… _

Sweeney estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando la Señora Lovett entró con su desayuno. Ella tranquilamente colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y dejó solo a Sweeney. Sweeney suspiró ligeramente, dándose la vuelta para comer su comida. Él miró fijamente el tenedor en su mano y se imaginó sumergiéndolo en el Juez. A continuación, miró los alimentos que la señora Lovett había hecho para él.

"Esto está casi terminado" Él susurró.

_¿Vas a estar allí, al otro lado?_

Cuando la Sra. Lovett terminó con la tienda (clientes y tal), la cerró y se dirigió por la calle con un montón de dinero en efectivo en su monedero. Ella se reunió con una persona de mirada sombría con el nombre de Lyle.

"Así que, ¿ha cambiado de parecer, señora?" Él preguntó. La Sra. Lovett le entregó su monedero.

"Solo démelo", respondió. Lyle guardó el dinero y le dio a la Sra Lovett una pequeña botella con una sustancia extraña en su interior. La Sra. Lovett se giró rápidamente y regresó a la tienda.

_¿O me has olvidado?_

* * *

_  
_Cuando la Sra. Lovett se acercó a su tienda, vio a Sweeney Todd esperarla en su tienda por la ventana. Ella rápidamente guardó la botellita y se dirigió al interior de la tienda. Él le dio una mirada molesta cuando ella cerró la puerta.

"¿Dónde estaba?" Él preguntó. Ella le echo un vistazo.

"Tuve que ir a por algo al mercado. Aunque, no estaba allí, por lo que regresado"Ella respondió simplemente mientras le vertía a Sweeney un poco de cerveza.

"Bueno, el juez va a venir, muy pronto. Usted es necesaria para disponer de él. Por lo tanto, no se aleje de nuevo. "Sweeney se levantó, agarró su jarra de cerveza, y se dirigió hasta su tienda. La Sra. Lovett le vio ir. Cuando estaba fuera de la vista, la señora Lovett recuperó la botellita de su bolso.

"… Pronto…" Ella susurró y lo puso de nuevo en su monedero. Luego se dirigió a la casa de hornear.  
_  
Estoy muriendo, rezando, sangrado, y gritando… _

Sweeney Todd iba de un lado a otro en su tienda, a la espera de su rezo. Pronto, el apresurado y corrupto Juez Turpin llegó al Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor.

"¿Dónde está mi Johanna?" Él exigió. Sweeney desempeñado hizo de amigo preocupado.  
"Ella está segura, mi señor. Con mi vecina, señor. Subirá dentro de poco, "dijo Sweeney sin problemas, riéndose en silencio a su propia mentira. Anthony y Johanna ya se encontraban en Plymouth, hacía una semana que había ayudado a Anthony a liberarla. El juez se calmó un poco, y se lo transmitió a Sweeney Todd.

"Gracias, señor. Estaré siempre en deuda con usted" le elogió el Juez. La sonrisa de Sweeney se amplió.

"¿Qué tal un afeitado rápido, señor? No le costará ni un centavo. Estoy seguro de que desea verse más presentable para Johanna, que le echa de menos terriblemente. "El juez aceptó y se sentó en la silla del barbero.  
_  
¿Estoy demasiado perdida para ser salvada?  
_  
La Sra. Lovett no saltó cuando el cuerpo del juez se estrelló en la casa de hornear. Ella simplemente se levantó y arrastró el cuerpo del Juez al horno. Con algunos problemas, empujó el cuerpo en el horno y luego cerró la puerta. La Sra. Lovett se dirigió a la tienda de Pies y después a la sala. Se sentó en el brazo de la silla y podía oír el ida y venida por encima de Sweeney. Sonrió tristemente. Se levantó y cogió un lápiz y papel. Luego se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una nota.

_¿Estoy demasiado perdida?_

Sweeney Todd no podía creer que su venganza estuviese finalmente completaLavo afanosamente su tienda y a él mismo, sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se había sentido en años. Él estaba en paz y su Lucy también lo estaba. Ahora, finalmente podría seguir adelante con su vida. Cuando Sweeney finalmente terminó con la limpieza, vio que era tarde y se figuró que la señora Lovett estaría probablemente dormida. Sweeney decidió irse a la cama, su nueva vida podría esperar hasta mañana.

_Mi Dios, mi señor, regrésame la salvación…_

_Mi Dios, mi señor, regrésame la salvación…_

* * *

Sweeney Todd despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, planificando hacer algo agradable para la Sra. Lovett. Se vistió y se puso sus mejores colonias. A continuación, salió fuera de su tienda y se fue al mercado.  
_  
Mis palabras gritan desde la tumba…  
_  
Una media hora más tarde, Sweeney volvió con un ramo de flores. Entró en la tienda de Pies, pero la señora Lovett no estaba a la vista. Sweeney sonrió ligeramente, pensando que ella estaría en la cama. Así, se dirigió a la habitación de la Sra. Lovett en la segunda planta.  
_  
Mi alma llora por la liberación…_

Cuando Sweeney entró en silencio en la habitación, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo estaba terriblemente mal. La Sra. Lovett estaba sentada en su silla con la cabeza a un lado. Había una botellita vacía a sus pies y lo que parecía ser una nota en su mano. Sweeney corrió hacia la Sra. Lovett, su corazón se detuvo. Ella estaba muerta. Sweeney lentamente recogió la botella y leyó que su antiguo contenido era arsénico.

_¿Me será negado?_

Sweeney tomó la arrugada nota de la mano de la Sra. Lovett y leyó tranquilamente el contenido. Releyó la nota cinco veces antes de arrugarla y tirarla al suelo. A continuación, suavemente recogió el muerto cuerpo de la Sra. Lovett y lo llevó a su cama. Sweeney se sentó y meció el cuerpo de la Sra. Lovett, se meció hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

"¿Qué he hecho…? ¿Qué he hecho…? "  
_  
Cristo_

_Mi señor (Tourniquet :S)_

_Mi suicidio_

* * *

Bueno, a mi me encantó. Yocreo que un final así, o sea, triste, no tiene porque ser malo. Me parece muy emotivo. La autora espera que os guste mucho el fic

Y... respecto al MultiA, escribire el capitulo que me toque, ya me encuentro mucho mejor ;-)

PD: Saber Nezumi me ha informado de que posiblemente sea un Song-fic, de una canción de Evanescense que se llama Tourniquet precisamente. ¡Gracias, Saber Nezumi!


End file.
